fairytailfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Sting Eucliffe
Sting Eucliffe (スティング・ユークリフ Sutingu Yūkurifu) jest magiem należącym do najsilniejszej gildii w Fiore, Sabertooth.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 258, strona 21 Wygląd thumb|left|150px|Wygląd Stinga Sting jest szczupłym, ale umięśnionym młodym mężczyzną średniego wzrostu o jasnych rozczochranych włosach, których kępka pada mu na czoło. Ma ciemne, skośne oczy. Nad prawym posiada cienką bliznę kierującą się w stronę czoła. Lewe ucho zdobi mu kolczyk z metalowym wisiorkiem. Pieczęć gildii znajduje się na lewym ramieniu. Jako Smoczy Zabójca posiada ostre kły.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 258, strona 20 Ubiera się w niebieską kamizelkę ze złotymi obszyciami i futrem z przodu. Na rękach ma granatowe rękawiczki sięgające do przedramienia, z których zwisają jasnoszare kawałki materiału przypominające ogon wstążki. Nosi luźne, kremowe spodnie, podobne do tych, w jakich widzimy Natsu, ale podtrzymuje je szelkami. Na nogi wkłada wysokie, ciemnoniebieskie buty wyglądające trochę jak kalosze, które sięgają aż do ud. Podeszwy są jaśniejsze i składają się z prostokątnych elementów wystających ku górze przypominając trochę kanciate kły.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 258, strona 1 Osobowość Sting jest indywidualistą, który zazwyczaj się uśmiecha i traci nad sobą kontrolę. Uważa ludzi, którzy porzucają swoich kamratów za śmieci i nie waha się przed ich ukaraniem.Rozdział Fairy Tail: Rozdział 258, strona 22. Z drugiej strony jest wściekły, kiedy Natsu oświadcza, że bierze udział w Turnieju dla swoich przyjaciół.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 276, strona 19 Otwarcie i z dumą wypowiada się o zamordowaniu swojego Smoczego rodzica. Twierdzi bowiem, że naturalnym jest by Smoczy Zabójca zabijał Smoki, a ci którzy tego nie potrafią, nie są warci określania siebie tym mianem.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 265, strony 18-20 Sting lubi oglądać walki. Bardzo ucieszył się, kiedy na arenie stanęli Orga i War Cry. Miał nawet pretensje do towarzysza z drużyny, że za szybko ją zakończył. Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 273, strona 16 Chce walczyć tylko z potężnymi przeciwnikami. Po odejściu Natsu z siedziby Sabertooth, który zmierzył się z samym Mistrzem, podekscytowany jego siłą zapragnął się z nim zmierzyć. Jest dość arogancki, kiedy nazywa siebie Smoczym Zabójcą.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 266, strona 3 Nie przejął się wyrzuceniem z gildii Yukino, która według niego była zbyt słaba i zasłużyła na swój los. Liczyło się dla niego jedynie to, że zastąpi ją Minerva, w związku z czym najsilniejsza piątka Sabertooth znowu będzie w komplecie. Podczas torturowania Lucy przez Minervę był wyraźnie zadowolony i rozbawiony. Troszczy się jednak o swojego Exceeda, Lectora. Złożona mu obietnica jest dla niego na tyle ważna, że wchodzi w tryb Smoczej Siły, by nie zawieść przyjaciela i pokonać Natsu. Historia Został wychowany przez Smoka, Weisslogię, którego zabił, by stać się "prawdziwym" Świetlistym Smoczym Zabójcą. Ma zaimplantowaną Smoczą Lacrimę w swoim ciele, dzięki czemu stał się jednym z przedstawicieli Trzeciej Generacji Smoczych Zabójców.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 265, strony 18-20 Siedem lat temu fascynował się osobą Natsu Dragneela.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 258, strona 18 Fabuła Saga Wielki Turniej Magiczny Sting rozmawia ze swoim przyjacielem na temat powrotu Fairy Tail. Twierdzi, że czuje nostalgię, gdy pomyśli o tym, jaki był wtedy mały. Kiedy jeden z członków Mrocznej Gildii strzela do nich z łuku, mężczyzna po prostu ją zjada. Lector uważa, że jego przyjaciel znowu przesadził z użyciem siły. Eucliffe, nazwany przez Exceeda najsilniejszym Smoczym Zabójcą, chciałby zmierzyć się z pozostałymi wychowankami smoków. Szczególnie zależy mu na walce z Natsu. thumb|left|190px|Pierwsze spotkanie Stinga i Natsu Trzy miesiące później, Exceedy przynoszą informację o tym, że Ognisty Zabójca Smoków również zamierza wziąć udział w turnieju. Uradowany tą informacją Sting, pyta przyjaciela, czy też nie może się doczekać walki z Natsu. Tamten nie wykazuje większego zainteresowania. W przeddzień Wielkiego Turnieju dochodzi do spotkania Duetu Smoczych Zabójców z Natsu. Sting i Rogue wdali się w jakąś bójkę, która zwabiła do nich maga z Fairy Tail. Chłopak jest zaskoczony tym, że Sting go rozpoznał, chociaż nigdy wcześniej się nie widzieli. Eucliffe naśmiewa się z niego twierdząc, że jest marnym Smoczym Zabójcą, skoro nie poradził sobie z Aknologią. Siebie i Rogue nazywa "Prawdziwymi Zabójcami Smoków". Lector wyjaśnia, że jego towarzysze są hybrydą wychowanka Smoka, a Sztucznego Smoczego Zabójcy (takiego jak Laxus, czy Cobra). Gdy Natsu pragnie dowiedzieć się, czy ich Smoki również zniknęły X777 roku, informują go, że sami je zabili. thumb|190px|Sting wchodzi na Domus Flau Później, kiedy ogłaszane są wyniki Eliminacji do Turnieju, okazuje się, że Sabertooth zajęło pierwsze miejsce. Sting wchodzi na arenę wraz z Rogue i pozostałymi towarzyszami z drużyny. Wita się z Natsu, karząc mu przy tym nacieszyć się grą. Podczas rozgrywek kibicuje Rufusowi i Ordze, dzięki którym Sabertooth objęło prowadzenie. Drugiego dnia Sting zgłasza się do konkurencji nazwanej Rydwanem. Zadanie okazuje się dla niego za trudne, ponieważ jako Smoczy Zabójca ma chorobę lokomocyjną, podobnie jak Gajeel i Natsu. Po zakończeniu rozgrywki przez pozostałych uczestników, trójka Smoczych Zabójców zostaje wyśmiana przez publiczność. Sting postanawia zrezygnować z dalszych zmagań, ale zauważa, że Natsu i Gajeel uparcie idą na przód. Twierdzi, że jego decyzja i tak nie będzie miała wpływu na wynik końcowy, bo Drużyna Sabertooth świetnie sobie poradzi. Kiedy spostrzega, że magowie z Fairy Tail są naprawdę zawzięci, pyta ich dlaczego to robią. Natsu odpowiada, że to dla ich towarzyszy, którzy czekali na nich siedem lat. Poza tym ich determinacja ma symbolizować siłę gildii, która nigdy się nie poddaje. Po przecięciu przez nich linii mety zostają nagrodzeni gromkimi brawami. Sting natomiast wścieka się na powód, jaki miał Natsu by przystąpić do Turnieju. thumb|190px|left|Sting i Lector przebudzeni wtargnięciem intruza Następnie zostaje ogłoszona walka między Yukino Agurią a magini z Mermaid Heel, Kagurą Mikazuchi. Orga dokucza Stingowi, przez którego nie zdobyli żadnych punktów. Eucliffe przypomina Yukino jaką gildię reprezentuje, ale dziewczyna jest bardzo pewna siebie. Sting jest wyraźnie zszokowany i roztrzęsiony po jej porażce, mimo iż wykorzystała swojego najsilniejszego ducha i położyła na szali własne życie. Po tej przegranej Sabertooth pozostaje z dotychczasową ilością punktów. Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 280, strony 4-19 Wieczorem Sting i pozostali magowie z Sabertooth gromadzą się przed swoim mistrzem Jiemmą. Po przemowie, mężczyzna ostrzega Stinga i daje mu jeszcze jedną szansę. Następnie upokarza i wyrzuca Yukino. Eucliffe uważa, że mistrz musiał tak postąpić, bo dziewczyna była zbyt słabym magiem. W takie rozwiązywanie istotnych kwestii wątpi natomiast Rogue, który wyraża swoją opinię na temat traktowania towarzyszy z gildii. Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 281, strony 8-14 thumb|190px|Reakcja Stinga na moc Natsu W środku nocy, siedziba Sabertooth zostaje zaatakowana przez intruza. Hałas budzi Stinga i Lectora, do pokoju których wpadają Rogue razem z Frosch. Wspólnie biegną szukać sprawcy całego zamieszania. Są świadkami jak kilkoro ich towarzyszy zostaje pobitych przez Natsu, który dowiedział się o wyrzuceniu Yukino. Sting jest zszokowany widokiem powalanych kompanów przez Ognistego Zabójcę Smoków, który wyzywa na pojedynek samego Jiemmę. Widząc porażkę Dobengala sam chce się z nim zmierzyć, ale Mistrz każe mu się nie wtrącać.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 283, str. 9 Zaskakuje go również nagłe pojawienie się Minervy, a po odejściu Natsu, myśli o jego niezwykłej sile.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 283, strony 15-20 Podczas trzeciego dnia turnieju do konkurencji nazwanej Pandemonium zgłasza się Orga Nanagear. Sting nie przywiązuje do tego większej wagi, bo interesują go tylko te starcia, w których udział bierze Natsu Dragneel.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 284, strona 6 Zaskakuje go jedynie wygrana Erzy, bowiem zmierzyła się ze wszystkimi potworami znajdującymi się w demonicznej świątyni.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 284, strona 17 Po raz kolejny zadziwia go siła Fairy Tail, kiedy Cana Alberona niszczy Wskaźnik Mocy Magicznej za pomocą Blasku Wróżek.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 285, strona 17 Następnie z zadowoleniem obserwuje walkę Rufusa, który pokonuje Eva z Drużyny Blue Pegasus. Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 286, strona 6 thumb|190px|left|Sting staje na drodze Natsu w obronie Minervy Wieczorem Sting stoi na balkonie i obserwuje nocne niebo. Przyłącza się do niego Lector, pytając czy nie może zasnąć. Sting odpowiada, iż ma przeczucie, że następnego dnia jego przeciwnikiem będzie Natsu.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 290, strony 18-19 4 lipca X791 rozpoczyna się Wodna Bitwa, podczas której Minerva torturuje Lucy Heartfilię. Sting nie potrafi powstrzymać się od śmiechu, widząc porażkę Fairy Tail.Manga Fairy Taik: Rozdział 291, strony 13, 21-22 Kiedy rozwścieczony Natsu chce zaatakować Minervę, Sting staje mu na drodze wraz z Orgą i Rufusem. Uśmiecha się pod nosem wysłuchując groźby Erzy Scarlet.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 292, strony 5-6 Jakiś czas później wchodzi na arenę, by wziąć udział w długo oczekiwanej walce przeciwko reprezentantom Fairy Tail.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 292, strona 15 Sting wychodzi na arenę razem z Rogue Cheneyem, gotowy do walki z Żelaznym Smoczym Zabójcą, Gajeelem Redfoxem i Ognistym Zabójcą Smoków, Natsu Dragneelem.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 293, strony 18-15 Dyniogłowy daje sygnał do rozpoczęcia walki, po czym rozlega się dźwięk gongu. Nie marnując czasu Sting i Rogue ruszają w stronę przeciwników, ale pozostają zamurowani, kiedy spotykają się z nimi twarzą w twarz.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 294, strony 2-5 thumb|190px|Sting atakuje Natsu Smoczym Rykiem Sting zostaje uderzony w twarz łokciem Natsu i, ku zaskoczeniu publiczności, odrzucony z impetem do tyłu. Tam znowu dopada go Dragneel. W końcu podnosi się z ziemi i atakuje wychowanka Igneela Rykiem Świetlistego Smoka. Później zmienia kierunek światła, by stworzyć Rogue okazję do uderzenia Gajeela. Jednakże Natsu chwyta Cheneya i przeciąga go w kierunku Stinga, po czym powala ich Skrzydłem Ognistego Smoka. Ci zdają sobie sprawę z tego, że łatwo nie pokonają swoich przeciwników, w związku z czym Sting aktywuje Świetlisty Napęd. W końcu udaje mu się dotknąć Dragneela przy pomocy Pięści Świetlistego Smoka. Atakując, oświadcza, że zawsze go podziwiał i marzył, by go przewyższyć. Wysyła w stronę maga z Fairy Tail wiązkę światła, która ląduje na jego brzuchu tworząc piętno.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 294, strony 6-20 thumb|190px|left|Sting wchodzi w tryb Smoczej Siły Gotowy do zakończenia ataku, przyznaje, że kolejny ruch będzie tym, który da mu przewagę i udowodni, iż to on jest silniejszy. Tak się jednak nie dzieje, bowiem Natsu wypala piętno i sam uderza go w twarz. Zaskoczony, a zarazem podekscytowany, Sting gromadzi światło i używa Sekretnej Techniki Smoczych Zabójców, Świętej Nowy, która z łatwością zostaje powstrzymana przez Dragneela. Po otrzymaniu licznych ciosów, ląduje na ziemi obok Rogue. Kiedy Mato pyta o zakończenie walki, Sting przypomina sobie obietnicę złożoną Lectorowi, wstaje z ziemi i razem z Rogue wchodzą w tryb Smoczej Siły.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 294, strony 21-32 Magia i Umiejętności Magia Świetlistego Zabójcy Smoków: Jest jedną z form Magii Smoczych Zabójców, która pozwala Stingowi na przekształcenie właściwości swojego ciała w ciało Świetlistego Smoka, umożliwiając mu tworzenie i manipulowanie światłem.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 294, strona 11 Świetlisty Smoczy Zabójca posługuje się żywiołem nazwanym "świętym", w wyniku czego przeciwnicy Stinga zostają "osądzeni świętym światłem".Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 294, strona 20 Pomimo tego, że magia ta skupia się głównie na świetle, dając Stingowi możliwość jedzenia go w celu zregenerowania energii, mag Sabertooth był w stanie zjeść metalową strzałę, która mogłaby posłużyć za posiłek Żelaznemu Zabójcy Smoków'''Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 258, strona 19 Jako przedstawiciel '''Trzeciej Generacji Smoczych Zabójców, Sting nauczył się swojej magii zarówno od Smoka nazwanego Weisslogią, jak i wzmocnił swoją moc umieszczając w swoim ciele Smoczej Lacrimy'''Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 265, strona 19 thumb|190px|right|Ryk Świetlistego Smoka *Ryk Świetlistego Smoka' (白竜の咆哮 ''Hakuryū no Hōkō): Smoczy Ryk jest typową umiejętnością każdego ze Smoczych Zabójców. Z ust Stinga wylatuje wtedy promień światła. W przeciwieństwie do innych Ryków, Świetlisty Zabójca Smoków może dowolnie kręcić głową, czy wyginać promień zgodnie z własną wolą obejmując tym samym szerszy obszar podczas atakowania przeciwników. Natsu Dragneel porównał promień do lasera. Nie pomylił się zbytnio, bowiem Ryk przecina ziemię, pozostawiając po sobie smugę dymu i powodując eksplozje podczas zmiany trajektorii zaklęcia.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 294, strony 11-12 Po zjedzeniu metalowej strzały, którą wystrzelił w jego stronę Mroczny Mag, Sting posłużył się innym rodzajem Ryku. Wytworzył wówczas potężne tornado, które z łatwością przebiło się przez kilka budynków, pozostawiając w nich okrągłe dziury.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 258, strony 19-20 *'Pięść Świetlistego Smoka': Sting pokrywa jedną ze swoich dłoni sferą światła i ciska nią w swój cel, uderzając zwiększoną mocą, w wyniku czego sprawia wrażenie, jakby wystrzelił promień z działa z bliskiej odległości. Eucliffe udowodnił, że jest w stanie wytworzyć kilka takich ataków, czym zaprowadził w kozi róg nawet tak doświadczonego wojownika, jak Natsu Dragneela.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 294, strona 22 (Nienazwane) Zwiększony Refleks: Sting jest niezwykle szybki i zwinny. Złapał strzałę, która leciała w stronę Rogue, będąc w pozycji siedzącej. Zaskoczył tym strzelającego w nich łucznika.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 258, strona 19 Główne Walki i Wydarzenia * Duet Zabójców Smoków kontra Nienazwana Mroczna Gildia * Duet Zabójców Smoków kontra Nienazwani Magowie * Rydwan * Natsu Dragneel i Gajeel Redfox kontra Sting Eucliffe i Rogue Cheney Cytaty * (Do Mrocznego Maga) "Zamierzasz porzucić swoich towarzyszy? Straszne z ciebie ścierwo." * (Do Natsu Dragneela) "Jeśli główne wydarzenie okaże się bitwą, pokażę ci... Co oznacza moc prawdziwego Smoczego Zabójcy." * (O udziale Orgi w Pandemonium) "Rób, co chcesz. Jeśli Natsu Dragneel nie bierze udziału, mam to gdzieś." * (O Natsu) "Natsu Dragneel... I pomyśleć, że jesteś taki silny." Manga Fairy Tail: 283, strona 17 * (Do Natsu) "Zawsze cię szukałem. I miałem zamiar cię przewyższyć. Teraz mogę to zrobić!" Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 294, strony 19-20 Ciekawostki * W 32 Tomie, w dodatkowej treści, Mashima zamieścił statystyki bojowe 31 z 40 zawodników w Wielkim Turnieju Magicznym w roku X791. Statystyki te jednak nie były tworzone z punktu widzenia autora, ale z perspektywy reportera Tygodnika "Czarodziej", Jasona. Wyjaśnia to, dlaczego niektórych statystyk brakuje lub są niedokładne. Według Jasona statystyki Stinga podczas jego udziału w Wielkim Turnieju Magicznym w X791 roku wyglądają następująco:Specjalny Fairy Tail: Przewodnik po Wielkim Turnieju Magicznym Odniesienia Nawigacja Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Zabójcy Smoków Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Członkowie Gildii Sabertooth